Hojo's Mind
by Kombat Nikkila
Summary: Inuyasha version of Famous Last Word's "A Two Faced Charade". However, there's a bit of a twist for this story! I'VE CHANGED THINGS. Hojo is in love with Kagome. HIS Kagome. And once he finds out her secret, and finds her in the arms of another man, what will he do to rid himself of "His Enemy"? Read and Review people, not that hard. Also, I don't own anything. Nada. Sorry.
1. Introduction

**Hello my probably now non-existent viewers and followers. I know I have other stories to update, but I'm telling you, my writing is very unorganized! I will want to write something for a week and then not feel it anymore.  
>Anyway, this story was very much inspired by my favorite band and savior, Famous Last Words. It's actually based off of their short story "Two Faced Charade" from their album, with the same name. If you haven't listened to their music, go ahead and do it. It is really really awesome.<br>No, people. Stop the nosebleeds. I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own or ever will own Famous Last Words or their story or their album. Sorry.  
>**I do have to warn you. This story might get a bit…intense. If you are NOT comfortable with gore (although I'll try not to make it so bad), then I suggest you gtfo-you may throw up.**<strong>

**I will try to finish this story as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy! **

Why has this happened to me? I only wanted to love her. We were supposed to spend our lives together. I would give her everything. And she would smile and thank me, saying how lucky she was to have someone like me.

But this twist of fate has changed the cards; I wish it was just a dream.

All I did was what the world told me I should do. I wanted, no; I NEEDED to be with her. My sweet, beautiful Kagome. But my wants and needs are sick savage beasts.

I always tried to be the optimist. "Seize the day," I always said. "Every day is a new sunrise." And when my chance came to do the seizing, to please the beasts, I couldn't overlook it. How could I? But now it's too late. Nothing can fix what I've done.

**A year earlier**

She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. My father says to stay clear because of her constant ability to catch illnesses that most of us as students have never heard of. But I just can't. Her smile somehow always brings me back to her.

I tread lightly towards her and her short green school uniform skirt. I smile to myself, holding the basket of fruits. I'd heard through the grapevine that she hadn't been getting enough healthy food to eat, so I took what I could find.

"Kagome!" I yell over the crowd of students. I wave so she sees me. She's walking with her friends, but stops and turns to face me. "Oh, hey Hojo!" she yells back. I feel heat rushing to my cheeks as I run over to her. "What's that?" she asks, pointing to the basket. I rub the back of my neck; damn, it's hot here.

"Oh, these…they're for you. Here." I hand the basket to her, and she takes it. She flashes that beautiful smile at me, and my insides melt. I could just kiss her. I want to kiss her so badly.

"Thanks a bunch, Hojo! You didn't have to do this for me." I look towards the floor; if I look into her eyes, I will certainly faint. "Well, I just…thought it was the right thing to do, you know?" I look back up, expecting to see her shining face.

However, when my eyes fall upon her, she's already gone, and heading away from me. How could she just ignore me like that? And after all that trouble I went to. But that's okay. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Maybe her friends pulled her away or something.

A friend once told me, "If there's anything in life worth fighting for, it's love. Never give up on love, no matter the price." And it's these words that inspire me now. She's my life. But she'll never know. I'm her arcane guardian; someone to look out for her because she can't defend while she's all alone.

She's my final prize; my perfect paradise. So I'll fight forever for this perfect girl.

No matter the price.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Hojo's Mind. This should be an intense ride for me too…Stay tuned for more updates, and don't forget to review and favorite/follow this story! Reviews are much appreciated and your feedback will help to improve this story! Till next time… :P **


	2. Secrets

**Two months later**

I know her secret.

I followed her three nights ago, and I discovered the secret behind her mysterious illnesses.

She filled her backpack with supplies, as if she were about to go camping. Then she said goodbye to her mother, brother, and grandfather, and ran outside. I hid behind a tree and watched her curiously.

She ran quickly with a big smile on her face, towards me. I smiled; she knew she was mine. She was coming for me. I smiled and began to step from the tree before she crashed into me, sending us both to the floor.

"Hey, Hojo. I've been waiting for you. Why didn't you come sooner?" I held her face, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and we were happy. She mouthed "I love you," and I was glad she'd finally realized it. I'd been the one waiting for this.

I blinked my eyes and she was gone; it was just me. I looked around me; it hadn't been real. It was only a fantasy.

A fantasy that would become real. No matter what I had to do for it.

After I got up and dusted myself off, I saw her at her family's well. What was she doing there? I lurked closer to her, staying in the darkness. She opened the door and fell back a tad from opening the somewhat jammed door. Something of a bright color fell out of her bag.

She jumped into the well, and I ran for her. Was she insane?! But when I looked down the well, she had disappeared. I should follow her, and return what she lost. She would see how perfect we are together. I'm perfect for her.

I grabbed the shining item; it appeared to be a shard of some sort. After examining the shard, I gathered my courage and jumped into the well.


	3. My Enemy

**So, my response has been really really great so far! I've gotten a lot of views already and a review. It may not sound like much, but when it's only been one night…yeah, I'm super excited! So I wrote this chapter in all of two hours, just for you lovely people. YOU BETTER REVIEW FOR IT. **

The darkness surrounded me. Small sparkles of light shined in random places. Where was I? Before I knew it, I was back in the well. I held the shard tight. What just happened?

The ladder that had been here was now gone. How long was I in that darkness?

Whatever. It didn't matter. She was what was important. My lifeline. I spotted a vine that looked strong enough to hold my weight. I climbed it carefully, and when I reached the top, I couldn't believe my eyes.

This was not where I had jumped in. I had been sure that that was the well I jumped into. It even looked the same. But there was no building around it. It was simply just a field of grass and trees. This was a forest!

What is Kagome doing in a place like this? What IS this place?

I see her ignorantly strolling along through this forest. She was so innocent; I thrived on it. I couldn't let her see me, so I ran from different trees to prevent her from seeing me.

Ten minutes later, we came upon a village. It looked like it had never seen any sort of modern technology. Kagome ran to the bottom of the hill with a huge, brightening smile.

A man dressed in red with a large sword hanging amuck on his waist greets her with a monotonous face. Is that smile for _him_?! She is blushing. For him. Not me, him. She must have been possessed. This cannot be, it must be a dream!

This man…he's stealing her! He's stealing what is rightfully MINE. I can see straight through all his lies. Couldn't she see that he was deceiving her? Who the hell was he?

A man is screaming. It echoes through the trees, through everything, and my head hurts. This man has to stop. He has to stop or I'll lose it. I punch a tree, and look up. Where is it coming from?! And why does nobody care?

This weight I carry keeps piling on as I turn on my heels and run. The screaming follows me throughout the forest with the same volume. His screaming sounds like what is going through my head.

"He's not the one. I am, Kagome. I am. Can't you see that? You should blush for me. Only for me!" I yell to myself as I run. She's mine! I trip over a branch and find myself meeting the dirt. My chest pangs with every breathe I take and it feels like I'm slowly collapsing.

I grab at the dirt like a lifeline as I let out all of my pain through my own screams. The man's screaming subsides as mine begins. I don't think about it for a second.

Mine. _Mine. _**Mine**!

My voice dies out and I choke back the sobs that shake my wretched body. I should move on. I have to move on. I can't think of anything else. That smile; it wasn't for me. It was for him. I don't even know the guy, but I hate him.

'_So get rid of the liability. Take back what's yours.'_

I lift up my head. There's no one there. "Who is there? Get the hell away from me." I feel something watching me. I slowly get up and walk towards a stream nearby and wash my face. I should go back home.

'_NO! You are going to go back to Kagome and make her fall in love with you. He doesn't matter. You can just get rid of him.'_

"I'm warning you, stay away from me! Besides," I sink to my knees, "she doesn't want me. She wants him. That man in red. My enemy." I growl through my clenched teeth.

'_How can I leave when I'm a part of you? I've seen everything. It's discraceful, vile, and evil. You want Kagome? You certainly aren't going to get anywhere without my help.'_

"A part of me? How can that be?" I whimper out. I look towards the water, expecting my face. But what I was met with was no less than a demon; red eyes, and black veins covering his face. My face. I splashed at the water, and a hand grabbed me and the demon pulled himself out. He looked exactly like me, excluding the eyes and his veins.

He grinned as he intimidatingly inched closer to me. I backed up as a result, falling on my bottom. My breaths came out in shaky, quiet rasps, and I couldn't blink.

'_I've been here the whole time, waiting to get out. I am you. And I'm here to help you claim your final prize.'_

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 of "Hojo's Mind". I will be updating as soon as I can, which may be tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I really want to get this story down before I lose the concept. Please, if you have a heart-no you know what, screw the heart. Just follow/favorite this story. And leave a review; it is always appreciated and reviews will help this story to improve! Thanks a bunch for reading this fanfic, and please recommend it to your friends! 3**


End file.
